the darkness war
by shadow alchemist4532
Summary: T. when the dark lords of the sith led by the evil jordan nicholas declare war with their army of darkness. the jedi must work with the australian government and an army formed in the battle of melbourne while jedi master Nathan murdoch must protect the girl he loves Alicia simpson from becoming a slave to jordan nicholas blood will be shed in what could be world war IV. two-shot
1. The war begins

Jedi master Nathan Murdoch was at school walking around lost in memories guise remembering the love of his life Alicia Simpson not looking where he was going he bumped into Mikaela Gempton and Curtis Scanlon "sorry!" he yelled to them they heard a voice that made Nathan's blood run cold "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Nathan Murdoch its been a long time" his mortal enemy Jordan Nicholas said "too long my former apprentice" Nathan said back black Lightsaber already ignited and ready "HEHEHEHEHE you want to fight me my old master" Jordan said igniting his blood red Lightsaber and rushing Nathan who parried grabbed Jordan and disappeared taking them to a different place that Nathan reconized as he paled Billanook college the high school Alicia went to so he kept his attack Jordan blocked his attacks and force pushed him onto a stage where Alicia was standing singing love story by Taylor swift but stopped when Nathan hit the wall Jordan walked in and spotted the force sensitive girl "ah Alicia Simpson" Jordan raised the hilt of his lightsaber to knock her out but Nathan's blade blocked Jordan's blade "you will not get her" he growled "you will not get her because I love her" he said which brought tears to alicias eyes "I love you too Nathan" she said happy that Nathan loved her "oh how touching die Murdoch" Jordan striked and clashed which Nathan blocked and parried again and again until Jordan managed to get Nathan to the ground and cut his arms off and slashed him across the chest with his claw like hand "Nathan!" Alicia shouted in concern he went to grab Alicia but two red lightsabers cut his arms off he turned and saw Mikaela and curtis holding the Lightsabers "GRRR I'll be back Jedi and Alicia will be mine" Jordan growled and disappeared as the Jedi burst in Alicia was at Nathan's side pleading for him to live "long time no see Alicia" he coughed out through pain "don't die please" Alicia begged closing her eyes tears falling down her face her tears touched Nathans wound on his chest the blood going back in his body and the wound healing the occupants stared in amazement as his left arm was replaced by a black mechanical arm and his right arm by a silver one after that Nathan did what he should have done years ago he kissed Alicia and she kissed back ecstatically. One of the jedi coughed "the council will want to know about this Nathan" Nathan broke the kiss and sighed "thanks obi wan next time you three show up earlier alright" Nathan looked at Alicia mikeala and curtis "come on lets see if we can get you three trained eh" Anakin obi wan and Siri looked at each other Nathan only got along with three quarters of the jedi council Pablo jill completely hated Nathan and those who befriended him mainly them and they hated the Jedi master back. After leaving Billanook college they arrived at the jedi temple and walked up to the council room the twelve masters were sat around the room obi wan anakin and siri included the four bowed respectfully Alicia mikaela and curtis following nathans lead "masters" they nodded back before yoda spoke "your report give us" Nathan then explained what happened to the time after Alicia healed him the jedi considered this and tested Alicia mikaela and curtis's midichlorian count and were shocked to discover the count was the same as nathan's and yoda nodded "trained they will be but by who" Pablo jill said "I mean no disrepect but I propose that master Murdoch doesn't train any of them given his previous track record of apprentices" Nathan stiffened "what's that supposed to mean master jill" he said his voice taking a deadly tone the jedi edged away from him this was the oncoming storm showing on his face "I mean that nearly all of your apprentices turned to the dark side and became sith lords" Pablo jill continued the only thing keeping Nathan from attacking master jill was alicia's hand in his obiwan anakin and siri stood up then said together "then we will train them" they had gotten to know and liked them on the way to temple "fine that is but please specify whom" "mikaela" obi wan said "curtis" anakin said "Alicia" siri said she had gotten to know the girl and liked her because Alicia reminded her of herself at that age Nathan was looking at them thankfully glad that he did not have to argue with Pablo again but agen kolar said "I propose that master Murdoch has no contact with them then" Nathan was about to angrily retort when yoda interrupted them "enough master jill close to losing your seat on the council you are master Murdoch is allowed to have contact with them whenever he pleases" that was enough for Pablo to snap he pulled out his lightsaber and swiped at yoda but Nathan blocked his blade and disarmed him easily pablo growled "damn you Murdoch I hope you and your girlfriend suffer in the coming years because while I'm a jedi your friends will never be jedi I'd rather see them dead at Jordan nicholas's feet" the jedi in the room gasped while an extremely thunderous looking Nathan

Effectively broke pablo's arm without touching him yoda immeadiately stated "Pablo jill you are no longer jedi I have never seen such an arrogant display in my life" an extremely furious look on his face and shaak tii and ki-adi mundi threw him out mace then stated "meeting adjourned" obiwan anakin and siri escorted their new padawans out of the council room while Nathan stayed in the council room as yoda sighed "disturbing that our own will attack us it is" mace said "once Jordan has the troops he could start a full blown war" Nathan said "he can get the troops if they're willing or not he is as good at mind control as me" "and young simpsons his target?" master windu asked Nathan sighed "yes Jordan wants alicia so he can hypnotize her into becoming his personal slave and to use her powers for evil and jill could easily provide him with a map of the temple for a chance at murdering you master yoda" yoda sighed "on guard we must be reveal this information next council meeting we will" Nathan walked away saying "I've got to go check yarra hills for any sith traps" mace and yoda said to him "may the force be with you" "and you" Nathan replied as he left hopping onto a speeder and riding to yarra hills and arriving at the school in 5 seconds he was greeted by his only apprentice that did not turn to the dark side Michael tracy who had acted suspiciously over the previous few weeks they silently greeted each other before they dropped the silent greeting and gave each other a brotherly hug "good to see you again Nathan" Michael said that got nathan's suspicious feeling start up Michael never called him by his name he always addressed him as master Murdoch which made him think "_what the heck is up with Michael_" Nathan nodded and walked off Michael following as he tried to stop Nathan from entering the upstairs area of C block but he didn't listen and walked upstairs to find it was turned into a sith trooper conversion chamber he turned and saw Michael tear out contact lenses and discovered Michael had sith yellow eyes "Michael when did you turn" Nathan yelled voice tainted with heartbreak at what he has to do to his friend/brother Michael replied rage now mixed with his voice "by killing one chloe jones after raping her" Nathan grabbed his lightsaber "I don't want to do this but i will do what I must" Michael activated his own "you will try" and then their duel began Michael striking at Nathan and Nathan blocking each strike parrying michael's blade as they continued their deadly dance down the stairs and outside they duelled Michael fighting to kill and Nathan fighting to disarm or injure Michael "and they call you the master of soresu the oncoming storm but after I kill you I will take your whore of a girlfriend to Jordan and the jedi will be no more" Nathan sped up his attacks the oncoming storm in his eyes "you will not harm her Michael john tracy" he said in a voice that promised death as Michael blocked his attacks and sent a burst of fire at him he dodged the fire as it erupted behind them as their blades crossed sizzling as the struck each other eventually Nathan got the high ground "it's over Michael I have the high ground" he said Michael growled "you underestimate my power" "don't try it" Nathan warned Michael leaped up at Nathan but he sadly chopped him in half "you were my padawan Michael a friend" Nathan yelled "I hate you" Michael roared as the fire slithered close to him "you were my brother Michael I loved you" Nathan yelled brokenly and could only watch as Michael caught fire screaming in agony as Nathan walked off and sped to the temple and found himself having some tea with Mikaela, Curtis, Alicia, Anakin, obi wan and siri explaining about his duel at yarra hills soon however the door opened to reveal anakin's rival ferus olin another one of Nathans friends "your presence is requested for the council meeting all of you have to be there and for some weird reason me as well" he said anakin jokingly asked "what did you do this time" "what makes you think I did anything" ferus retorted as they ended up friendly bickering about who's stronger between each other they left for the meeting Nathan, Ferus ,Alicia ,mikeala and curtis stood while the others took a seat with yoda's consent Nathan told them about his duel with Michael at yarra hills and how he left Michael burned and for dead after yoda told them all about jordan's plan and that Alicia was his target and that their role was to protect her and to fight the sith. Pablo jill had found himself in front of Jordan Nicholas "so tell me ex-jedi why shouldn't I just kill you now" Pablo pulled out a holo disk and said "because I have this" pressing the button on the holodisk revealing a full scale labelled map of the jedi temple Jordan smiled evilly "what would you give it to me for?" "a chance at killing master yoda" the former jedi replied "get rested tomorrow we attack the temple and simpson shall be mine and those who stand in the way of the sith will fall hahahahahahahahahahaha" Jordan laughed evilly as yoda opened his eyes "a storm is coming" he muttered the next day Nathan was in the entrance hall when the temple doors burst open as he cursed up a storm several sith troopers ran in as the jedi activated their lightsabers and engaged the sith troopers Nathan saw Jordan walk in calmly Nathan activated his lightsaber but couldn't attack Jordan but sith troopers shot at him he deflected the bolts and cut them down as Jordan ran off to the training room Alicia was in Nathan ran after him quick to alicia's defence Nathan ran in to find Alicia sparring with siri as he ran in Jordan following him and Jordan sent force lighting at him Nathan blocked it but he was blown backwards "hahahahahahaha Nathan Murdoch I grow stronger every day preparing for war against the jedi and soon Alicia will soon be my captive and then slave but if you want to duel you shall get a duel" Jordan said attacking Nathan who blocked spun and parried jordans blade the other occupants of the room stood ready and were not surprised when yoda and mace came in duelling Pablo jill who was armed with two lightsabers and curtis entered a duel of his own with his former friend Jordan bowes "you cannot win Nathan I grow stronger every day and together with my sith troopers, lords and a hypnotized Alicia we shall rule the universe" as he struck and blocked Nathan's blade as Nathan sped up his attacks blocking and parrying jordan's blade driving his opponent back as they continued their deadly dance duelling back and forth across the room before Nathan kicked Jordan out of the room and Nathan followed continuing their duel through the hallways until they reached the council room continuing their duel around the room throwing the chairs at each other until they continued their duel on the roof of the temple until Nathan pushed Jordan off the roof cutting his legs off he looked up and to his horror saw about 200000000 sith troopers and 100000000 sith lords standing in front of the temple waiting for orders "behold Murdoch my army of darkness stands strong and under my command but their power will be witnessed another day RETREAT!" Jordan yelled weakly as the proclaimed army of darkness promptly retreated disappearing back to their base to continue plotting the next phase of their plan Nathan jumped down and went to the training room he was in to find them all okay Pablo jill was unconscious on the ground "are all of you okay Alicia?" he asked holding Alicia in his arms wincing at how close he was to losing her "I'm fine" she replied not breaking the embrace eventually they broke the embrace so Nathan can tell them about the army of darkness at jordan's command "this war is about to begin and nobody knows who will win" Nathan said grimly Alicia looked up at him and the expression on her face was clear she was scared for herself and scared for him she had heard about the last war and she knew he fought in said war it was the final battle where Nathan killed darth desolation Jordan's evil sith master. Australia was had just finished rebuilding the damage now they were going to be plunged into a larger war and this time the world could be involved she also knew she was jordan's target she didn't want to be hypnotized by Jordan she would rather be hypnotized by Nathan who was benevolent to the people he controlled "hmmmm bad news this is" Yoda stated ears drooped they were interrupted by another explosion and they all looked out the window to see the explosion come from Melbourne. Nathan and Alicia immeadeatly jumped onto a speeder bike and sped to Melbourne they parked and jumped off the bike lightsaber's activated they saw Michael Livingston and an armoured figure standing in front of the wreckage "be careful" Nathan whispered to Alicia "you too" she replied before clashing and parrying Michael Livingston's blade while Nathan faced the figure "right before we fight I should have the honour of knowing my enemy" he said cheerfully but with a deadly edge to it "right as always my former master" the armoured Michael tracey Nathan tensed before attacking Michael blocked but was slowed by his armour "damn" Michael muttered before attacking again Nathan blocked and parried while Alicia fought her opponent "HM you'll be the perfect queen for Jordan Nicholas also a soldier in his army" Livingston said to her "NEVER!" she yelled becoming a blur eventually running him through with her silver blade killing him while Nathan kicked Michael sending him skidding into the river short circuiting his life support killing him and then Nathan walked over to Alicia and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder at the destruction eventually she stopped crying and they used the force to lift up destroyed buildings as injured people crawled out of the wreckage and dead bodies were lifted up most of the dead were children who had their whole lives ahead of them lay dead or dying with nothing that could be done for them emergency services and the two jedi worked into the night freeing injured people and recovering dead bodies before returning to the temple solemn faced and they told the council what happened in melbourne and how they killed Michael Livingston and Michael tracey "hmmmmm war is definitely coming" ki adi said "master mundi I think it's already begun" Alicia said in a respectful tone "I agree with this attack the government will most definitely declare war against the sith lords" Nathan said agreeing with her "hmmmm a transmission we are getting" yoda stated as they all moved and a hologram of the prime minister appeared "prime minister" yoda acknowledged "master yoda I apologise for my shadowed form security measures" the prime minister stated "we understand that you all know the sith well" Nathan snorted "know them very well is an understatement we fight them nearly everyday" the prime minister nodded "we were wondering if you'd help us again?" he said "help you we will" yoda stated "good first the leader of the sith sent a message to us showing the attack I'll play it now" the prime minister said before the holographic message of Jordan Nicholas played "Australian government you have governed this country ever since it's formation now I give you a choice surrender to the sith empire or we will destroy each and every iconic land mark" the prime minister in the recording said "what if we refuse?" Jordan smiled "witness our strength" he said showing the hooded Michael Livingston and armoured Michael tracey planting bombs on the eureka tower and them setting them off the building exploding and then collapsed the building was closed to the public because of the primary schools visiting "you have 24 hours before we destroy another land mark and this time we'll make sure nobody survives HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the message shifted to hours later to when they found out the death toll and Jordan contacted them again "what do you want this time" one of the ambassador's who was comforting a female ambassador yelled "HAHAHA well do you have an answer" he asked amused "my answer is you are a heartless bastard" the prime minister replied Jordan's face went hard "so war again then" he said "war" the prime minister answered determined the transmission ended "get me in contact with the jedi council" he ordered before the recording ended "you see the situation please defend Australia and the world the best you can" he said before the transmission ended yoda's ears drooped "war we are in again" Nathan nodded solemnly last war they lost so many jedi "I'll get in contact with the people that fought with me when you all fought in perth" he said that was the final battle the sith had split up and had the sith troopers and super sith troopers attack perth luring every jedi except Nathan and one master who was looking after the younglings while Nathan was busy dealing with his whole family except his father who had died in an earlier battle with darth desolation while his family declared support to Jordan Nicholas leaving Nathan to make sure they were all dealt with when he heard that Jordans sith lords and super sith lords and acotytes had attacked Melbourne Nathan had immaediatly fought back with everything he had but was losing until Kiah Ferlazzo and many brave Men, women and teens joined the battle kiah had managed to hold her own against Jordan Nicholas himself being a jedi master in hiding while Nathan fought and killed darth desolation before the sith left Kiah and the others had agreed to fight with the jedi again when called now it was time to call the old crowd and fight again "council adjourned" yoda said as Anakin Obiwan and Siri escorted their padawans out Nathan headed to the communication's room to contact Kiah pressing the button's Kiah answered "Nathan what's the problem?" she asked "war contact everyone and we'll meet here at the temple" he ordered Kiah nodded and ended the transmission and contacted everyone telling them what Nathan told her and within the hour they all met at the temple where Nathan told them everything that happened and that they would be fighting alongside the jedi and they all left preparing for one thing war.


	2. the end of the darkness war

It had been a month since the war began and the Jedi had stopped each attack before civilians died but Nathan, Alicia, mikaela, Curtis and kiah were fighting a squad of sith troopers outside Canberra deflecting each shot the troopers threw at them silently conveying orders to each other together the five of them killed the sith troopers and told the jedi that the mission was successful while Jordan Nicholas sat on his throne watching and planning "the Jedi have had the upper hand in this war my lord they were successfully warned by the prime minister and have stopped every attack we throw at them my lord" darth ravage reported "what's the status of project power?" Jordan asked "the project is at 50% my lord but charging the rest will take about another 6 months" darth malorus answered "RAGH speed it up also what is the progress of capturing Alicia" Jordan yelled "our plans have always failed because Murdoch keeps stopping them my lord" ravage said "Murdoch has been a thorn in my side for too fucking long" Jordan said completely frustrated "what do we do my lord?" malorus asked "prepare my élite I'm going after them myself" Jordan ordered and they all scurried to obey "Nathan Murdoch when this war ends one of us shall fall" Jordan said to himself "and it won't be me. You won't get in the way of my plan this time HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" meanwhile the five Jedi were on their way to the temple as Jordan ambushed them "HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA ATTACK" he yelled as several sith troopers attacked them which they destroyed as Jordan fired a laser at Alicia which she turned to deflect it but it hit her knocking her into a cage that teleported to Jordan's base "NOOOOOO" Nathan yelled crossing blades with Jordan blocking and parrying Jordan's blade and dodging when needed "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Jordan laughed evilly while attacking Nathan "die my former master" Jordan said striking at Nathan who dodged blocked parried and kicked Jordan who disappeared back to base "NOOOOOOOO!" Nathan yelled as he teleported to base Jordan smirked at the trapped Alicia who was trying to cut the cage open "brainwash her immediately" he ordered as his minions hit her with a brainwashing ray "how may I serve you master" she said emotionlessly "yes my brainwasher has succeeded now Murdoch's whore is mine HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Jordan said triumphantly as he ordered Alicia to follow him heading to the communications room while the jedi order were meeting saying that 5 masters will watch the younglings and lead them out in case of emergency and Nathan told them about Jordan's ambush "hmm sad day this is losing knight Simpson to Jordan Nicholas" Yoda sighed "there's no doubt that Simpson is now brainwashed and under Jordan's control" master windu said solemnly as Jordan sent them a message "greeting Jedi" he said smirking "what do you want Nicholas" Nathan said scowling angrily " oh to show you Alicia" Jordan said as Alicia appeared in the transmission her eyes were empty and glassy her lips were parted slightly her light saber was at her belt and she was wearing a black slave robe and under that was sith combat armour "the younglings away they must be" Yoda ordered as the padawan's escorted the younglings out sensing that Nathan was about to explode in anger "you see one of your own my slave how does it feel Murdoch to see your whore as my slave" Jordan gloated "you mother fucking bastard" Nathan said "what was that my former master" Jordan said Nathan banged the console "you are a mother fucking bastard and I will take great pleasure in killing you and destroying the sith you son of a bitch!" he yelled "HAHAHA you think you can stop me and free her?" Jordan asked "I know so" Nathan said determined "HM like you can stop me project power is at 90% and you will not stop the sith from winning this war" Jordan said ending the transmission as Nathan picked up a wrench and threw it at the wall in anger before dropping to the ground letting the tears fall "I failed her I was supposed to protect her and I failed" Nathan said brokenly before screaming brokenly "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and then he collapsed unconscious and exhausted and waking up in his quarters Nathan put on a jedi robe and walked to the hanger ready to bring Luke Hilston and Caitlin Barneveld back "hey wait up" Kiah yelled after catching up to him she asked "you okay?" Nathan answered "Jordan brainwashed the girl I love so no I'm not okay I'm pissed off" before running off and onto a speeder bike fighting back tears of anger and sadness as he arrived at mount lilydale high school where luke was eventually finding him playing basketball "hey luke" he said catching his attention "oh hello master Murdoch" he said "what so you need this time?" Nathan than answered "the Jedi order is at war against the sith and we need all the help we can get especially after Jordan brainwashed Alicia" he said the last part brokenly "alright I'll return who are we bringing back next Caitlin?" luke asked "yep you guessed right let's go" Nathan said before they both hopped on a speeder bike and sped to Oxley collage unaware they were followed by Darian McNabb, Melanie Keegan, and the brainwashed Alicia Simpson arriving at Oxley the two Jedi ran into the grounds and like in grade 5 luke ran straight into Caitlin making Nathan hold in his laughter but Darian had no such restraint as he remembered that moment as well and instantly burst into solid laughter revealing them luke and caitlen got up and ignited their light sabers as mel and Darian did the same as Alicia shed her slave robe revealing her lightweight battle armour and she ignited her now reddish-silver light saber "she's been brainwashed Caitlin" luke answered her unanswered question "enough" Darian yelled before attacking luke who blocked and parried each strike as the two duelists moved away from each other mel attacked Caitlin who blocked and parried while mel mocked her while Alicia attacked Nathan who just dodged "come on Alicia fight it" Nathan yelled encouraging Alicia to fight the brainwashing Jordan had over her Alicia just continued attacking though in her mind Alicia was fighting with herself Nathan seeing no choice pulled out his light saber and blocked each attack Alicia sent at him "ALICIA PLEASE!" he yelled making some progress as Alicia dropped to her knees clutching her head "RRRGGHHHHH" she screamed "get out of my head sith" she then screamed as the trance Jordan held over her broke completely never to return she was free "Alicia" Nathan said in concern she immediately got up and hugged Nathan "I'm free" she said happily but the happiness was broken by Nathan being contacted by Yoda "master Murdoch troubling news we have" he said grimly "Nicholas sent his sith/super sith troopers to attack Perth every Jedi except five and the younglings are going" Nathan groaned "leave me to fight alone again typical" Yoda then said "we got word sith lords are attacking Canberra led by Jordan himself" Nathan than said "no doubt to set off project power my guess you want me to defend Canberra and take luke, Caitlin and Alicia and defend Canberra" Yoda nodded though his eyes were sparkling with happiness that Alicia was now free "may the force be with you" Yoda stated "and you" Nathan stated before shutting off the transmission his face was grim "you three ready?" he asked they all nodded with luke saying "it's just like grade 4 isn't it" Nathan nodded "no matter the outcome it has been an honour fighting beside you all" he said "let's go" Caitlin and Alicia said at the same time before they hopped on a speeder and headed to Canberra Nathan getting an idea sent his speeder into a sith lord tank making them both explode as Nathan jumped off black light saber ignited as luke followed his lead and destroyed another tank his blue light saber ignited as the two started to fight the sith striking many sith lords down as they saw the two other tanks explode and Alicia and Caitlin jumping away from the wreckage killing many sith lords in the process "help me clear a path to Jordan" Nathan ordered as Alicia used her force laser clearing a path to Jordan who was standing on top of the lake which was where his base was he was standing where project power will be launched Nathan ran up to him and kicked him "GRRRRR you had to show up and try to stop me" Jordan growled "no matter your too late COMMENCE PROJECT POWER ACTIVATE POWER PLATFORM!" he yelled as a gap opened between them and a platform rose beneath their feet sending them up into the sky where they can see all of Australia a dark ray shot out of the bottom granting power to the sith "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Jordan laughed evilly shooting lightning into the sky starting a lightning storm as a dark red glow surrounded him his eyes turning an evil blood-red as darkness descended on the entire world Nathan just stood defiant with light saber ready Jordan growled and attacked Nathan blocked and parried and blocked again Jordans attacks were nothing short of brutal as Nathan blocked each attack he felt his defence weaken eventually Jordan managed to destroy his light saber and get him in a chokehold "so weak" Jordan taunted Nathan kicked Jordan in the leg still not giving up "why do you fight?" Jordan asked "because I have something worth fighting for" Nathan gasped out before losing consciousness Jordan threw his unconscious form onto the ground and laughed evilly proclaiming that nothing could stop him. Nathan saw all those who died in each war cheering him on and filling him with power Nathan regained consciousness with his father's lightsaber in his hand "Jordan" Nathan yelled "this ends now my former apprentice" Jordan laughed "bring it my former master" before they clashed white blade on red blade Nathan let the force guide his movements as he blocked Jordan's attacks his movements went in an order block clash parry block clash parry over and over giving Nathan a chance to drive Jordan to his knees "impossible" Jordan gasped before Nathan ran him through "I will rise again my former master someday" Jordan gasped before dying Nathan set explosives on the platform before jumping off the platform and set them off the platform exploded and crashed into Jordan's base destroying it and killing the rest of the sith. The free-falling Nathan landed on the wing of Alicia's Jedi starfighter her faithful droid R2-KT chirped in greeting as Alicia guided her ship in for a landing outside parliament house the prime minister who is the former head of the motoring enthusiast party greeted them "Australia is once again in your debt master Jedi you and brave friends will be remembered as heroes till the end of time along with the Jedi" he said "I think the Jedi will still be around" Nathan said before the four of them returned to the temple as mikaela and kiah tackled them in a hug and Curtis patted them on the back master Yoda gathered in front of the whole order "the war over it is this time the sith have been vanquished from the earth now celebrate we must hit it skywalker" he said as anakin immediately started showing off his dj skills as obiwan and Siri started dancing with each other as the rest of the Jedi celebrated Nathan walked outside and looked up Alicia joined him "aren't you gonna celebrate?" she asked "I will soon but I have to this" Nathan said before kissing Alicia as anakin set off the fireworks as they continued kissing into the night. The war was over thanks to the heroic Jedi.


End file.
